


Lost With You

by WickedlyLovely



Category: Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyLovely/pseuds/WickedlyLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Rumpelstiltskin and Zelena get together, Rumple realizes his love for Belle hadn't been real, and that it was just a trick of the heart, and that his heart truly lies with Zelena aka the Wicked Witch of the West. Zelena was leaving town to explore the world, after all to her Storybrooke was such a dull town, she'd board the Oceanic Flight 815 and Rumple would try to stop her, but he they couldn't get off the plane before it took off and now they're flying over the ocean in a plane that will only not make the flight, but it will crash on an island that was filled with many mysterious things.</p>
<p>This AU was inspired by Lost.</p>
<p>THIS IS A WICKEDGOLD FANFICTION! </p>
<p>This is also the first fanfiction I have actually published anywhere for people to read so, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost With You

Lost? She was. Forgotten? Maybe. Alone? Most definitely. She didn't know what would come of her life if she stayed in this town, if she stayed with these people. Her heart had been set on one person and one person only, but he would never love her the way she loved him. He belonged to another, he always had. His heart lied with her even when she was thought to be dead, now he knew she wasn't, and his heart would lie with her forever more. She'd never have his love, she'd never have his appreciation, she'd never be chosen by him. Nothing, she'd get nothing with him, she'd get nowhere with him. As her heart shattered, she felt a need to leave, even if crossing the town line had it's cost. She may lose her memories, she may lose herself, but she didn't care because that would mean she wouldn't have to live watching him love someone else. He probably didn't even know her name, even if she had known him for most of her life. In her thoughts, she would always be nothing to him, even if that wasn't true. His heart would never truly lie with her, it hurt like hell knowing these things, and sometimes she wanted to wash it all away with a potion, a potion that would make her forget, but she also knew, by washing away that pain, she would be washing away part of herself. She didn't even know that the curse was different if you left now, you wouldn't lose your memories, you would never be able to return, not unless you had a certain scroll that held magical properties. So even if she wanted to have someone push her over the town line, and she knew almost anyone would gladly do it, she would still remember, and then, well she would be stuck in a land without magic, never to see the one she loved again.

 

Her life was filled with uncertainty, her emotions had been toyed with so much, it felt as though she would always be broken, like nothing but him would ever bring back the joy that once filled her heart, her life, everything. Love was the one emotions she felt more than any other, but she had never had the joy to feel what it was like for someone to love her, even if someone had loved her, she never realized it. Her heart and mind was set on one man, and his heart belonged with a bookworm that in her eye's, did nothing but try to change the man he was. That wasn't love, she knew that for a fact. But she wouldn't try to change his mind, she wouldn't dare try to break up what he had, she wasn't one to break up two people, even if they didn't belong together in her eye's. That's why she was going to leave, before she did something irrational and foolish. Her mind wandered, what more could she do to cause him to not like her? That was the true question, what more could she do to these people? She'd cursed them, tried to kill her sister, opened a portal to another land, the portal was a tornado, she'd killed some, turned some into flying monkeys, and cursed many more. She had put someone under a sleeping curse, where the only way for them to wake was true loves kiss, while knowing, she had nobody that loved her. Not living anyways.   
  
She couldn't do much more to turn the people against her, she couldn't turn everyone into flying monkeys, though that did sound quite entertaining, she wouldn't. She couldn't start cursing people left and right, she couldn't do anything else without there being a price over her head, and more than half the time the price was something unbearable. Why didn't she leave when she first had the chance? Why did she bother staying? Why did she come back? It was all for one reason, to hope that maybe one day he would change his mind about her. Rumpelstiltskin, his name lingered in her mind for a few moments before she turned, almost feeling his presence. Her eye's were filled with tears, tears she didn't realize were there, and when she turned to face him, they melted down her beautiful face, her bright blue eye's searching his eye's, like she knew he wanted something, or that he was here to talk to her about something, or possibly kill her again. Who knew?

 

"Zelena I-" Rumpelstiltskin had begun to say, before she had cut him off with a wave of the hand. "I'm leaving, these people, this house, this town, I’m leaving. So there couldn't possible be anything you could say to me." She said and turned away from him for a moment, she couldn't allow him to see her cry, she didn't even know she was crying until she felt the tears falling from her eye's. "Just get out of my house." She said in almost a whisper, but he tried to fight her, he wanted to stay because he wanted to talk to her, she was right, he did care for her, but now that he was finally here and ready to admit it, she pushed him away. "Zelena-." He'd said once again, and once again she cut him off, this time giving a shout she snapped. "Get out!" Before he could even reply, she waved a hand and he was gone, taken back to his shop in a magical cloud of green smoke. She was out of it, even he could tell, and he didn't care much for her until recently. She was right, about everything, Belle was trying to change him into something he wasn't and that was his breaking point.   
  
Zelena could feel it in her bones, she needed to be alone or she would do something completely irrational, someone could end up hurt or even dead. She didn't want anymore blood on her hands than what she already had, she was tired of causing everyone to be miserable, for ruining so many lives. No wonder Dorothy was so loved, she was a goody two shoes, she did everything right, and hardly ever screwed up, that’s how everyone in Oz saw her anyways. But now, being left to her thoughts Zelena fell to her knee's beside her bed, the tears flooding her eye's, all she felt was heartbreak, she couldn't even hear him out without thinking it'd be something about how she wronged him, how he didn't love her, how he loved Belle with his whole heart, she thought he would tell her anything but what she wanted to hear. Caught up in her own thoughts, she almost forgot that she was going to leave. "I can't stay here, I can't spend the rest of my life here." She whispered to herself and waved her hand and everything she needed was packed up in her suitcase, she couldn't wait to get as far away from this town as possible now.

 

She wouldn't hesitate now, she was going to leave, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Even if people got on their knees and begged her to stay, she wouldn't because she needed more in her life than simply moping over someone she would never have. After her tears were gone, wiped away, she took the handle of her suitcase in hand and went down to the car. She couldn't spend another minute in this town without feeling as though she would lose her mind for someone she loved. It didn't take long to get her things into the car and say goodbye to her home, she didn't even care anymore, if she ever wanted to come back, she would find a way, but as of now, she didn't give two shits. Her home was a farm house in the middle of nowhere, in an unknown town, in Maine. So luxurious, right? Who wouldn't want a home like hers, that was the thought that went through her head. She'd finally pulled herself into the drivers seat, and she turned on the car. "Goodbye Storybrooke, hello to a fresh start." She said before she backed out of the driveway and went cruising down the streets on her way to the town line. She didn't even have to go through town to get to the town line, because she lived close to it, thank god for that.

 

She hadn't been driving long now, and she was already at the town line, her lips curved into a smile, and she pressed on past the line. Why could she remember? That's the thought that went through her mind now, what happened to losing your memories? Oh well, at least she didn't have to look back now, she didn't have to go back, she wouldn't go back, not unless she had a very good reason to return, and even finding a reason to return was nearly impossible. She turned on some music and shoved those thoughts of the past to the back of her mind, she was done thinking about it, she never had to think about it again, not as long as she had the rest of the world in front of her, and with that thought in mind, she pressed on for the airport.

 

                                                        

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, back in Storybrooke Rumpelstiltskin took her words in, she said she was going to leave, by this time she must have been past the town line, he'd never stop her in time, she could vanish from his life forever, and he may never have the chance to tell her that he loves her. Even if their relationship had been complicated, and she did lock him in a cage in a cellar, at least she didn't try to change who he was. She loved him for who he was, she did back in the Enchanted Forest, and she continued to love him now, no matter how much he pushed her away. It was madness, his feelings for her had gone from nothing to something in a blink of an eye, that was something. Realizing you love someone when they've loved you for what seemed like forever, that was something completely different for him, it was something beautiful.

 

He couldn't let her go so easily, something about her he was in love with, and now that he realized it, he would fight for it with all the power he had, and that was a lot of power. The power of the dark one, the power of love, all that power, just to fight for one woman he was too foolish to realize his love for in the past. She was right there for almost an entire year, and he let her slip through his fingers like sand or water. She was gone, and now he'd have to find her. The airport would be her first destination, she would go somewhere far from this town, he knew that, and no matter how far he had to go looking for her, he would. Now that he realized someone loved him for who he was, he couldn't help but fall in love with everything about Zelena, her red hair, her beautiful blue eye's, hell even her skin when it was green, she loved him when he looked like a crocodile, didn't she?

 

Why had he been so foolish? Why couldn't he just realize his heart lied with her the entire time? Now he was going to leave town and do everything in his power to find her and tell her, she was right, and that he did love her. That her love for him had not been in vain. He didn't even bother packing, with a wave of the hand all his things were in his car, and he was already off, racing down the road to go find her. Thank god phones had trackers on them, he could find her and try to catch her before it was to late, before she was on that plane and gone.

                                                                      

* * *

 

 

Zelena had just gotten to the airport, she dragged her bag out of the trunk, of course she wasn't taking much with her, it would only slow her down. She never even got to say goodbye to him, to anyone, but she didn't care about anyone else. She felt bad for snapping on him, and using magic on him to kick him out of her house, but what else was she suppose to do? Zelena quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and rolled her suitcase across the cement and onto the sidewalk to go inside the airport, the place was packed with people, people she'd never seen before of course, she was unfamiliar with the customs of this land, and yet here she was, about to get on a plane and get away from the town she could have called home. Of course she didn't know that Rumple had followed her, she didn't know that he was coming for her, anything.   
 

After she bought her ticket, she went through the check points in the building and went through like a breeze. Behind her, Rumpelstiltskin had gone in to find her, now he had no clue what flight she was getting, so he asked the woman about her, if she had seen a red headed woman, bright blue eye's, and an accent you wouldn't soon forget. She had, and of course he purchased the same ticket as she had. He almost ran through the building as she continued walking on to her plane, she was just now boarding the plane when he spotted her, of course he knew it was her, who couldn't tell with that beautiful red hair of hers? Though he called her name, she couldn't hear him over everyone talking, and before she knew it, she was on the plane, her luggage with the others, she had finally made it. She was doing this, she was leaving, and it was something she'd longed for, for quite sometime now.

 

She had just taken her seat on the plane when Rumple boarded, he had traded seats with someone that was suppose to have the seat right next to Zelena and he sat down. "Guess you didn't think I'd come to find you." He spoke softly as she looked out the window, now that was what made her jump, was she hearing things now? That's what she needed now, was to be hearing things and people think her insane. Her head turned just the slightest until her eye's met his, so he was here after all. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I thought you had that girlfriend of yours to attend to." Her voice was soft, yet bitter in a sense, she had no clue he'd left her, that he'd left everything behind just so that he could go with her. "I'm here because of you." He then replied, though his voice was a tone, like he was toying with her, his expression was dead serious, he was going to run off with her.   
  
"Why because of me? What'd I do now?" She asked with a kinked brow.

 

"Because I love you." He admitted and gave her a slight nod, now he was surprised, he hadn't expected her to actually hear him out like she did earlier.

 

A laugh left her lips and eyed him as though he would play her. "You love me? Now that I left Storybrooke, you love me?"

 

"No." He raised a hand and ran it ever so gently down her cheek. "I should have realized it before." He said with a light smile.

 

"You should have." She scoffed and shook her head in amazement, had this been a dream? It sure felt like it now.

 

The light lit up for them to buckle themselves up, she did so as did he, now they were off, they were going on an adventure together, one they'd never forget. Even if it would turn into Hell on Earth in the end. The plane lifted itself off the ground after it started down the runway, and Zelena was terrified, she'd never been in a plane before. Without even realizing it, she placed a hand over his, gripping it as though it were the last thing she'd ever hold or do again. That was to be expected, hell, Rumple nearly gripped the seat to death his first time in a plane. Now, they had a very long flight ahead of them, at least they could spend their time talking to each other. That was something that they could both look forward to, they could finally get to know each other without being in a cell, or one trying to kill the other.


End file.
